nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Donovan King
Donovan 'DK' King is a character role-played by Intelleqt. Description Donovan is a member of [[The Families|'The Families']] gang. An OG as of rank given by Dexx through his efforts. Cool Headed and Smart but this is not always the case because sometimes his emotions can get the best of him but this can also sometimes lead to his bigger success. Very Loyal to his family and would never do anything to cross them or hurt them in any way. Is very flirty and seems to have a very nice personality and jokes that make people attracted to him. Has a great passion of cars as he can be seen with an r34 and a supra. He seems to be very business minded. Almost never finds money hard to find being a successful criminal and having deals with drugs and guns. Seems to have an interest in all girls including people like Lil K, Summer Mersion, and Violet. Was brought in by Ghost and earned Baby G immediately because of his effort, talent and having Ghost and the Families back's during war where they played and massacred the misfits in their early stages. DK racked up more respect in the South from enemies like the Vagos during war because of his determination and evolving skill. Getting better and better each and every fight. Finding more successful battles as time went on. This lead to his later success in the Ballers war. He was nicknamed as the "Green Goblin" for his efforts and success during war with the Ballers where he took down 4 of them and the war ended shortly after because the Ballers conceded. Was in a relationship with Violet but ended because she was untrustworthy in his eyes. She seemed more leaning to join Vagos and there was a few interactions where she seemed sketchy. One of them was when he was downed on the ground and she chose to pick up the Vago from the ground after he just fought the Vago in a fist fight. Highly respected by those in the South Side. His family members respect him a lot also because of his major contributions towards the family. Has made very few mistakes and that why he has been the fastest to reach each rank as a Baby G, G, and an OG. Investment: In terms of investments one was Bahama Mamas. DK bought out 2/3 shares of the company. He keeps it secret to avoid criminal activity links to the business. Instead of saying he does actually own it he says he is a promoter and refers to a the company DNA which is relate to the Strip Cowner Gunn and Zee from Zee's Diner. Fun Facts * Better known as 'Scuffed Flocko' is a member of GSF * Known as the "GREEN GOBLIN" * Actually is a very good investor * Known for his everlasting lust for woman * Actually owns GSF's "Hood Mansion" * One of the Best Shooters in GSF Category:Characters Category:Male